1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis apparatus, an analysis method, an analysis program, and a computer readable record medium on which an analysis program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are various development steps in a process of product development. For example, a CAE (Computer Aided Engineering) system is used in order to test various characteristics which a product has at a previous stage for producing a prototype of the product.
This CAE system is a system for supporting various processes of product development and, for example, by incorporating the CAE system into a computer and executing the CAE system, simulation etc. of a structural strength characteristic, a vibration characteristic, a heat-resistant characteristic, etc. of a part having a complicated shape can be performed. The CAE system is utilized in wide fields of industry in order to perform the product development for the purpose of cost cutting, quality improvement and reduction in development schedule.
As an apparatus related to this CAE, a simulation data creation apparatus in which in GUI (Graphical User Interface) environment, several desired models are selected from among plural basic object models generated by a modeling language and a boundary condition for simulation execution is given by operating these selected object models has been known. According to this simulation data creation apparatus, a user can create simulation data without understanding a complicated programming language, and it is easy for the user to handle (for example, JP-A-2002-140653).